The Dueling Brothers And Sisters
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: Four brothers who are quadtruplets and four sisters who are also quadtruplets and they all duel and one goes to North Academy and the others go to Duel Acadamy.CharectersMatchesColorsSchools:1.ZaneNoelleBlueDuel Academy2.BastionEmilyYellowDuel Academy3.Ja
1. Chapter 1

**The Dueling Brothers And Sisters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the guys or the show but the girls are my sisters so leave us alome ok if I did own the show me and my sisters and they allow girls in the show now ok would control the world ok so leave us alone.**

**Summery: Four brothers who are quadtruplets and four sisters who are also quadtruplets and they all duel and one goes to North Academy and the others go to Duel Acadamy.**

**Charecters/Matches/Colors/Schools:**

**1.Zane/Noelle/Blue/Duel Academy**

**2.Bastion/Emily/Yellow/Duel Academy**

**3.Jaden/Natasha/Red/Duel Academy**

**4.Chazz/Me aka Nessa/Black/North Academy**

Once there was 4 boys who exceled at Dueling and so did 4 girls and they met when they were 5 years old now they all saw each other at the same time and asked if they wanted to train so they can go to duel school well each said yes now the oldest boy is Zane who has blue eyes and teal eyes and he wears blue and the oldest girl is Natasha who has teal eyes and blue hair and the second oldest boy is Bastion who has green hair and red eyes and wears yellow now the second oldest girl is Emily and she has red hair and green eyes and the third oldest boy is Jaden and he has black hair and blue eyes and the third oldest girl is Natasha and she has blue eyes and black hair and the youngest boy is Chazz and he has green hair and blue eyes and the youngest girl is me who is Nessa and I have green eyes and blue hair.

Now when they met each other they didn't even know that they would be going to the same school and they were surprised to see each other after 10 years when they didn't even see each other because they went to a different school until they got into Duel Academy and North Academy because when they saw the hair and eyes they found out that they were there and they watched how they dueled they knew who they were and Chazz and I dueled all of the girls and boys at the same time and they found out who they were when they asked who they were and each answered that they knew each other and proceded to tell them how they knew each other around.

**4 YEARS PASS**

The school duel came up and people wanted to see 3 girls from Duel Academy and 1 girl from North Academy vs. 3 boys from Duel Academy and 1 boy from North Academy duel each other so the people got to see a great duel and when they saw each other they all ran screaming brothers he's back and also sisters she's back and the people who came out to hug each other was Chazz, Jaden, Bastion and Zane and the other people were me, Natasha, Emily and Natasha and when people asked if they were quadtruplets they answered yes.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DUELING BROTHERS AND SISTERS

CHAPTER 2

When the duel started they were surprised that they were such great duelists at North Academy and Duel Academy because they made great monsters because they knew each others moves.

All of us attacked at the same time and we got to hurt there life points badly because when they were younger they said "Girls can't beat us combined." Well we showed them.

They started to be all like "NO FAIR YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE GIRLS YOU CAN'T WIN!"

Then we had to remind them about Alexis and how she is our mentor while we where there and also our best friend while Syrus is theres.

They were saying " Oh yeah we forgot and we are sorry now what do you want us to do?"

We answered " Bow down and let us do what we want to you guys and Syrus and we want to give you guys a makeover and we will do your hair and also change your clothes and put some dye in your hair for fun."

They said " No way I like the way I am and you can not change any thing you can change our clothes and put dye in our hair and give us a makeover and then do our hair as long as we get to do the same ok girl friends."

We said " Ok" Because they are our boy friends and we are happy because they told every one we were dating and we got streaks in our hair that matched the color of our eyes and our bangs were the same color as our eyes our skirt and the tie on our shirts were the same color as our eyes and our skirts were the same color as our hair and our hair was in a ponytail and also our make up color were that color.

The boys saw what they did and were like " Awsome we rock!" They all thought we wouldn't like that but we ran to the guys and gave them a hug and french kissed them on live TV.

Then we said " We love this and you !" They got streaks in their hair that matched the color of their eyes and their bangs were the same color as their eyes their shirt and the pants and the blazer were the same color as their eyes were the same color as their hair and their hair was in a ponytail.


End file.
